Strap-tightening ratchet assemblies are commonly used in connection with cargo-securing harnesses such as the one used to secure a load on board an airplane or on board ship. The ratchet mechanisms are usually provided with a short tightening lever that seldom exceeds 10 cm (4 inches) and therefore provides very little leverage. Accordingly, such cargo-securing harnesses can only be tightened to a limited extent. Such ratcheted mechanisms can only be released by manually pushing a ratchet-locking pawl which is spring-biased against a toothed wheel. In order to release the tightening mechanism it is often required to move the lever in the tightening direction in order to relieve the clamping action of the toothed wheel against the pawl before the pawl can be manually pushed back.
This type of ratcheted strap-tightening mechanism is used in connection with wheelchair tie-down harnesses commonly used in public transportation vehicles such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,644 Stephens. This type of wheelchair anchoring device is required by law in several states. Since the wheelchairs are usually secured to anchor points bolted to the floor of the vehicle, the ratcheted strap-tightening mechanism is often positioned very close to the vehicle floor in locations which are not easily accessible, making the tightening and releasing operation not only awkward, but sometimes hazardous.